


The Sleepy Doctor

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Forceful, Naptime, Refusal, Sleepy Doctor, hestitant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The Doctor turns up to Chloe's looking awful. Chloe realizes he's tired and as usual been working to hard, she tries to get him to lie down for a few hours to sleep but he wants to be silly and refuse to rest. So Chloe thinks of the only way she can get him to sleep... alcohol. Is the rumour true? Do Time-Lord's and Alcohol not mix? You'll have to wait and see.





	The Sleepy Doctor

The day starts out with a call from the Doctor. He had woken Chloe up as always. 

"Morning Chloe. Are you ready for our Wednesday adventure?" The Doctor said weakly.

"Doctor, it's 8am!" Chloe said. 

"Oh well, the earlier the better." The Doctor said. 

He sounded funny, he was usually excited by the whole concept of his and Chloe's adventures, but today something was changing his mood. 

"Sure thing Doctor. Come at 11." Chloe replied. 

"See you then Chloe." The Doctor replied. 

"See you then." Chloe replied before hanging up the phone. 

She gets out of bed and begins to get ready for her adventure with the Doctor. 

 

3 hours later, she is taken out of her book she was reading by the whirring of the TARDIS materializing in her living room. She turns her head to the TARDIS, seeing the doors had been opened, and the Doctor was leant against the frame overlooking Chloe's living room. 

"You ready?" he asks. 

Chloe looks at him, giving him the once over. "Doctor, come here." 

The Doctor walks over towards the sofa, standing in front of Chloe placing his arms under his coat showing off the red lining. "What is it, Chloe?" 

"We aren't going on an Adventure today. You look terrible Doctor..." she said with a frown. 

"I do not. I look fine. Don't I?" he replied, also a frown appearing on his before smiling lips. 

"Doctor, your eyes, they look red, and puffy. Almost like you haven't been resting..." Chloe said raising one eyebrow. 

"Really?" he said also raising an eyebrow. 

"Doctor, have you been sleeping..." Chloe asks. 

"Chloe I don't have to sleep, I'm a TimeLord, I don't need to sleep as much." The Doctor replied. 

Chloe gave up. "Would you like some tea Doctor?" she asks.

"Sure. Thanks." he replied. 

"Take a seat." she said heading over to the kitchen.

The Doctor practically throws himself on the sofa. Chloe returns a few minutes later, with a pot of tea, sugar, and milk. 

 

*1 hour later* 

"Doctor..." she said. 

She got no reply. She shook his shoulder. "Hey..." she said and he immediately snaps from his daze. 

"What?" he replied. 

"Nothing, you just phased out for a bit." Chloe replied. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things..." The Doctor replied. 

"Ok, Doctor, seriously what's wrong? You've never done this before. Your always on the ball, today you are phasing out and being all weird, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked. 

"I guess, I am just a bit tired. I've been busy. As always, I am running around after Daleks, and Cybermen, and protecting the Earth from Missy..." he replied. 

"I really would like you to lie down in the guest room for a while, and catch up on some rest." Chloe said. 

"Why the guest-room? I have my bedroom on the TARDIS." He laughed.

"Well, i thought it would be better for you to rest here..." Chloe said. 

"Chloe, I'm fine. Just leave me be." He said, taking a sip from his tea. 

"DOCTOR! You aren't fine..." Chloe said raising her voice. 

The Doctor doesn't reply which makes Chloe furious. The Doctor was exhausted, and it was clearly noticeable. His eyes were puffy, dark circles invaded his eyes, and he looked sort of like he hadn't slept in like a millon years. He claims a TimeLord doesn't need to sleep but Chloe knew better than that, he had to sleep sometimes otherwise he just drags himself down until he is a mess of nerves, depression and just emotions. Chloe knew what she had to do. It involved alcohol, she knew once the Doctor consumed alcohol he was easier to deal with so that's what she was going to do. She gets up, immediately catching the Doctor's attention. 

"What are you doing?" he asks turning himself from the television to the kitchen where Chloe is fussing around in the fridge. 

"Just grabbing some wine Doctor." Chloe responded. 

She returns to the sofa, pouring herself a wine before having a sip. 

"What about me?" he whines. 

"I thought Time Lords and alcohol don't mix..." Chloe laughs. 

"They don't if the TimeLord drinks a lot, but 1or 2 glasses won't hurt me." He replied. 

"Okay then" Chloe replied, now pouring the Doctor a glass too. 

"Thank you." he nods his head, taking a sip. 

 

*40 minutes later* 

With the Doctor now on his 5th glass of wine, Chloe noticing him starting to be weird. 

"You okay?" she asks. 

He giggles before his reply "Yeah good. Just had a bit too much to drink... Can I have another?" 

Chloe pours him another, and half a glass for herself, and she stays seated beside him, he finishes his 6th glass now before putting his glass on the table in front of him. To Chloe's surprise, he adjusts himself on the sofa, so that he's in a lying down position, his head in Chloe's lap. Chloe sighs. 

"Comfy there?" she smiles to herself. 

"Mmm" comes his mumbled reply. 

Chloe brings her hand to his head and runs her fingers through his silver hair several times. 

"You did that delibrately didn't you?" he slurred. 

"What?" Chloe said. 

"Feed me alcohol..." he mumbled. 

"Maybe..." Chloe giggled softly. 

They kept talking, but then suddenly everything went quiet. Chloe looked down, and noticed the Doctor had fallen asleep. Finally! She smiled, placing an arm around the Doctor and her other arm holding her book so she could read while he rested. She was satisfied and he will be too, once he wakes up and that's all that mattered to Chloe. 

Her plan actually worked.... 

"Goodnight Doctor..." she whispered.

 

The End


End file.
